


The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Episode: 2011 Xmas The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The children were still at school. In just a few days, they would be leaving for Uncle Digby’s house but, in the meantime, Madge wanted them to have as normal a life as they could.Last night, Cyril had reminded her that Reg didn’t know they were going to Uncle Digby’s. Neither child wanted to leave and not have Daddy know where they going. After all, he always came home for Christmas and Christmas was in a few short days.





	The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe

The children were still at school. In just a few days, they would be leaving for Uncle Digby’s house but, in the meantime, Madge wanted them to have as normal a life as they could.

Last night, Cyril had reminded her that Reg didn’t know they were going to Uncle Digby’s. Neither child wanted to leave and not have Daddy know where they going. After all, he always came home for Christmas and Christmas was in a few short days.

She’d written the telegram that morning. She never knew where to reach Reg but she did know where to reach his superiors and they could get it to him. She sealed the envelope now and was just beginning to get up from her chair when there was a quiet knock at the door.

That was unusual. Who could possibly be knocking on her door right now? Madge checked her dress pocket for her small pistol, remembering what had been in the newspapers about German spies. Cautiously, she opened the door but the man in front of her didn’t look German. Actually, he was dressed like a British soldier.

“Madge Arwell?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, vague fears stirring in the back of her mind.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” He held out a small piece of paper. “Telegram for you.”

Her vision focused on that tiny scrap of paper, blurring until it was the only clear thing she could see. It couldn’t be for her. They must be mistaken. Telegrams only came if someone had died. Reg couldn’t be dead. Not her darling Reg who had followed her home. A small sob forced its way past her throat and her hand came up to clutch at her mouth.

“Ma’am?” the soldier asked.

She slowly took the telegram but she didn’t bother to open it. She knew what it would say. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “This must have been very difficult for you.”

The man didn’t say anything in reply, instead bowing his head and leaving. Madge closed the door behind him. Leaning on it for support, she sank to the floor, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Her beloved husband was gone and would never come back to her.

Closing her eyes, she thought of the young man she’d rescued three years earlier, the one who’d told her to wish for him if she ever needed help. Well, she needed help now and she wished he had a time machine so that he could save Reg. It wasn’t like she could do it herself. She wished for her funny space man with his head on backwards.

But more than that, she wished for Reg.


End file.
